User blog:HeroBlast/Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc.: Origins: Story 1: Hilga the String
As she watches Minerva teach Agnes basics of hair manipulation, String leans back on a wall at the balcony of Vanessa's Palace, watching the enchantress teaching her protoge. As she watches, memories of her circus life begin to creep into her mind. She begins to return to the days of her younger years as her mother was teaching her how to hold a whip. She was holding the handle in front of her, with her mother holding her hand and teaching her proper posture. This is the circus, after all, training is brutal and you have to learn just to stand properly within the big top's show business. "Remember, Hilga," String's mother began, "The whip is only dangerous if you choose it to be, not to just yourself, but to others. Now, just like I showed you." Hilga nods, she then slowly pulls her arm back as her mother retreats to a safe distance. As she swings her whip, a few cuts could be seen from her accidently lashing herself during training. She lets the whip circle a few times, and in one smooth, quick motion, snaps the whip, causing it to crack. She smiles, at how she had finally commanded the whip to slice the air. She then turns as she hears clapping, it was Zanzibar watching. Zanzibar was a tall man who wore an ugly purple suit jacket, black button up shirt, and denim jeans with tight leather boots. He also wore a red top hat, a black mustache, dark eyes, and clean, shiny teeth with a pale complexion. However, his most defining trait was the fact that he had four arms, with the extra two under starting under his shoulders. His clothing was specially made to accomadate his oddity, which the man just loved to show off instead of hide. Zanzibar pridefully walks to Hilga, puts his lower arms on her shoulders, and places his upper right hand on top of her head, petting at it and messing up her hair as the she smiles sweetly at the man she had come to as a father figure. "Bravo, bravo!" He congratulates, "In no time, Hilga Milaana Jr. will be replacing Sr. as star of my circus!" "Yes," Hilga Jr. replies, "I'll try my best!" "She's making progress," Hilga Sr. replies, she wore a costume very similar to that which String now wears, except the League of Lust symbols were never added yet, "Soon she'll be the undisputed master of big top performance like the rest of us!" In the years following, Hilga Jr. was going through intense and hellish acrobatic, aerobic, and circus weapon training for her coming role as the one who replaces her mother as, "Hilga the String." Along the way, she had fallen, been bruised, and even broke a few bones, she'd rest to recover, before wholeheartedly going back into training for the craft she loved. Her various peers and mentors in the circus also gave her encouragement, including the resident strong man, Battleship Sumo; the Flying Byrd and Fynch, the acrobats; Glen Deimos, the fire-breather; and the circus's newest family member, Eddie the Handsome Clown. Hilga Jr. knew from day one who Eddie was outside of the big top, he had become the circus's closely guarded secret at the time. In reality, Eddie the Clown is actually Teddy Ursa, at this time, he was having to safeguard the Vampirella that he had started calling, Countess, to a wildlife sanctuary Zanzibar's Flying Circus was heading towards. Teddy and Hilga Jr. would come to grow as friends, they helped train each others' repective acts and performances, they started doing everything together as they had become very close. However, there as one day Teddy and Hilga Jr. had gone to play games and ride the attractions of a fair the circus had visited, as Teddy had won Hilga Jr. a giant plush animal, screaming could suddenly be heard from the giant tent. Hilga Jr. could suddenly see Teddy with a shocked expression as he reached for the Pokeball that contained Countess, throwing it and calling her out, and Hilga Jr. gasping as the Big Top was on fire as Teddy and the Vampirella ran towards it! The following morning, Hilga Jr. had found that the circus had disbanded after several of the members went missing, without the circus, she suddenly found herself homeless, without a family, and without any sort of money. She had then been brought to an orphanage on the assumption that her mother had died in the blaze after she had gone missing. She spent several years in depression, until one day, she received a message that she was being adopted by a tall, beautiful woman that called herself, Assenav Sire. This was when she became a League of Lust apprentice under Vanessa Eris, however, she never told Vanessa her motivation for joining. In the present, String had fallen to her knees, with an occasional tear or two as she was forced to wear her old circus costume for evil deeds. She was hoping that by joining, she could gain access to the resources to find her true family. Category:Blog posts Category:Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Related